Message received
by Kakurin
Summary: a short story that revolves around messages, i am not sure myself if this one is complete, it will depend on the review/request i get
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat and its characters

Just read though chapter 190 and things are getting pretty exciting (^.^) just love where things are going and I confess I like sho and kyoko arguments paired with a possible jealous Ren

* * *

Message received

"eh? Another one!"

Recently, Kijima-san has been sending me messages about everything under the sun, it wouldn't be right if I do not reply, right?

A gentle smile was spread across Kijima's face as he read Kyoko's reply

He had never before thought about how hard it was to woo a lady, all he had to do before was to approach them, and they would fall into his feet or go into dates with him easily, well that is of course until Kyoko came along and all his attempts and advances were viewed as either friendly comments or was reduced to nothing but flattery

He even tried going out with another lady just to make her jealous, but that didn't go well as planned, it only lead to her calling him a "playboy" and a hard slap from the other lady

Seriously, what is he doing wrong?

"I think I fell hard for her" Kijima silently admits

"Oh, so who is the lucky lady this time?" his manager teases

Shocked that he said it out loud, he sighed in defeat; he gravely needed help so he crushed his pride, huge ego and hesitantly admitted it to his manager, Koshiro, and that had been his greatest mistake that he could have ever made in his life, not only it earned him a lot of teasing but it also lead a great deal of bumping in unexpectedly to his ladylove, not that it was a bad idea as he likes seeing her but not in any state that most of the time rendered him speechless or at loss of what to do

"What is it about managers and their teasing?"

"Tell me about it" Ren said nonchalantly to Kijima when Kijima witnessed Yashiro teasing Ren ruthlessly

"You've got mail" Ren quickly took his phone out and smiled blissfully at it while listening to the voice mail

Never before have he seen Ren use his phone during work hours even at break, but to see him like this is just surprising so he couldn't help but ask just to satisfy his curiosity, after all they have been co-workers for so long he could see why his manager was teasing him non-stop

"So who was it?" Kijima mischievously asked

"Not you too?" Ren sighed

"What, I was just curious as to who could have caused you to smile so… um lovingly?" Kijima said it playfully

"or should I say blissfully unaware of your surroundings?" And that earned him a deathly glare from Ren followed by a radiant smile that could burn off his eyes if he pries more into it

"Ah-hem, so I was saying…" Kijima did only the thing that could save his eyes from burning off, that is to change the topic but deep into their conversation that proved to be a bad choice when he randomly asked "since you're her **respected senpai**, can you help me out?"

It was a good thing that the director called for us or I don't know what could have happened to me that time, one thing is for sure that I have to take note of: never mention or ask about Kyoko from Ren, he is much scarier than a father protecting his only daughter

* * *

I had fun writing this one off, hope you liked it.

So what do you think? Is it worth continuing or was the message clearly received?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Twinge* Twinge*

My head is aching

Few hours later as I am slowly adjusting my eyes to the light, a golden pair met mine in an instant before I could fully recognize her facial features, she went rushing out my room faster than lightning, minutes later I found myself surrounded by healthcare professionals, sigh* this place reeks of hospital alcohol and ionized air, for some reason I just hate it

Kijima came bursting in and after nodding his quick thanks to Kyoko

"Koshiro don't scare us like that!"

Koshiro nervously replies

"Nah! It's nothing serious to worry about. It is probably caused by some lack of sleep"

He knows how Kijima becomes a worry wart when it comes to his health, after all Kijima despite his carefree appearance, considers him as his one and only family member he has and vice versa

"Kyoko-san, thank you for helping"

Blushing, Kyoko said that she was just passing by and only did her duty as a concerned citizen and that anyone would have done the same thing given that situation

After knowing Kyoko for the past couple of months, he decided to put his plan into action before Kyoko could mumble any further about modesty and other right order of things

He looked at Kijima slyly

'Holy sh*t! I know that devious smile I feel something is about to happen again' Kijima cursedly thought

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, you don't have to come to dinner with me, Koshiro was just sprouting nonsense"

"Sorry for imposing on you, I just snapped and went on auto pilot after hearing that you also have a bad eating habit, and I can't go back on my word after carelessly agreeing, especially after seeing Koshiro-san worry about your health that much, that he himself forgot about his state"

Snorts* "Trust me, it's not the way it seemed" Kijima whispered to himself

Kyoko took it the wrong way and thought that she was really being a bother, but when she was about to quickly excuse herself and leave, Kijima wittingly supplied

"I think it's the other way around since you are becoming more popularly in demand these days, I just assumed that maybe you were needed somewhere else?" then he flashed his sincere look, followed by his playful look

Kyoko smiled at this, and did not deny it like what she would usually do, somehow seeing Kijima being so considerate made her look at him in a different light

"Nope, just some LoveMe work left that can be put off until tomorrow, besides this can be considered as a LoveMe request from your manager right? But what I am wondering about is that how come if you were the one who is not eating well, then why was Koshiro-san the one who got sick instead?" then she realized that it can be misunderstood wrongly, so she haphazardly added "not that I want you to get sick, I was just curious"

Kijima chuckled at that and decided get revenge on his manager

"Yeah, you are definitely right, how come it turned out that way? I, myself am not sure why, but one thing is for sure, he is not taking care of himself properly, to end up in the hospital. I am grateful for your help earlier and I honestly appreciate that **a lady I like, cares about me** and my manager"

Kyoko's eyes widened while her cheeks became tinted in pink after realizing that she might be right

Contented that Kyoko understood his statement earlier due to her obvious blush and widened eyes he is currently on cloud 9

"You are right; I should also give him a proper lecture on health"

'Mission Revenge and Confess in a subtle way complete' Kijima sneakily rejoiced

"but.. but … but you could be on a date right now and I ruined your plans"

Kijima was dumb founded, how the heck could she have come up with that? He looked grudgingly at the couple who went by, clearly pissed off

"Hey, I don't have a date, and if I do don't you think Koshiro would know of it?" Kijima snapped, does she still think that I am a 'playboy?' Kijima frustratingly thought

Confused as to why her statement caused Kijima to be angry, she was about to bow when she noticed that his dinner was only slightly touched since it was served 30 minutes ago, at that she forgot about his current anger glared at him

"Seriously, can't you trust me enough to eat my dinner?"

"No" Kyoko said flat out

"Someone I know is just like that and he cannot be trusted when it comes to eating his food properly" Kyoko carefully said without a name dropping, it would be disrespectful to her sempai if she used him as an example without his permission, not that she would just ask for it. 'Hey, Tsuruga-sempai can I use you as a model for bad eating habbits?' it's just plain wrong, she can already see the outcome 'Demon lord!' Kyoko yelped in her head

"Oh…" that's all Kijima can say after seeing Kyoko's expression quickly changing from being strict to secretive then confused to terrified.

Trying to appease Kyoko without forcing his stomach full, Kijima decided to change the topic, Then he wondered 'who the HELL was that **'HE'** she was referring to, to pull out such strong varied emotions from her'

Jealousy reared its ugly head

"Kyoko"

"Kijima-sssan?" Kyoko said quite alarmed

"Just Kijima"

"…" Kyoko froze at that

"Kyoko, can you please start using my name without any honorifics, like a friend would do?"

Not the best statement ever made, but feeling that she could be snatched away anytime by an unknown person, made him want to at least speed up their current status, but he sincerely hoped that he would not be stuck with the title 'friend', well at least it's better than his current title 'playboy' and it is way better than having her think of another guy while she was with him

"But… but… but that would be disrespectful! I cannot consider you as my friend, be be because…."

Sting* a fast pierce into Kijima's heart was evident in his eyes, not wanting to take anymore rejection he quickly interrupted

"I insist. That you, Kyoko Mogami would treat me as your friend not your sempai, not like a playboy who is not serious but a FRIEND" it's quite a forceful way to get a new friend but if it's the only to get her attention without any misunderstanding then he will do everything he can to get it, for God's sake he had been trying so hard these past few months to get her attention by frequently texting her sweet nothings and for the first time in history he told Koshiro about it which then earned him those unexpected bumping in to her and endless teasing from him which never happened before this out burst

"…" a déjà vu of Moko-san and her flashed though, with her being forceful to be Kotonami Kanae-san's (AKA. Moko-san's) best friend, which turned out ok, so if Moko-san can become best of friends with someone as forceful like her, then maybe becoming friends with Kijima-san wouldn't be so bad after all since they were both forceful in the first place

She hesitantly agreed after reflecting on it, but it was still awkward having her change her perception of Kijima-san from being her playboy sempai to a friend

SNEEZE*

"Kyoko are you ok?"

"I think, maybe I caught a cold" Kyoko lied though her teeth after remembering that maybe Moko-san, and Chiori-san were cursing her behind her back, 'Sorry guys for lying earlier to Kijima-san about our LoveMe work' Kyoko said telepathically to her friends

* * *

Few weeks later

Ren saw something that he wished he hadn't seen when he returned to his car right after remembering what he felt missing

For the first time in his life, he got himself locked out, he felt stupid, angry and unable to put his gentleman mask back on

"I guess an extra trip to President would help" Ren said quite irritated

* * *

Kijima wins this round^^

I just love playing around with these characters. I wrote this extra long chapter to show my appreciation to whose who reviewed and pushed me to write a continuation

So what do you think, any suggestions or corrections?

Reviews are highly encouraged to help me learn from you^^


End file.
